Accidentally in love
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Bueno, es un songfic con Harry y Draco como protagonistas, un slash ligero que espero les guste


**Título: Accidentally in love**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de nvelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

**Dedicatoria:** Para mi amiga Psique por adorar tanto a esta pareja . espero que te guste niña mosha

Un muchacho de rebeldes cabellos azabache y mirada de esmeralda se encontraba en el enorme jardín del colegio privado al que asistía tratando de hacer su tarea... de Pociones; porque si, aquel colegio no era cualquier colegio, era el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; y aquel muchacho no era cualquier muchacho, era Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió-y-venció-mil-y-un-veces a Voldemort desde el primer hasta el último de los años de su hasta ahora vida, y que lo había vencido definitivamente tan solo hacia unos meses atrás en una colosal batalla donde milagrosamente las pérdidas fueron casi nulas; digo casi porque aparte de Voldemort... o mejor dicho de Tom; de la apestosa rata llamada Peter Pettigrew y de Not padre, nadie más murió... tan solo porque a Voldemort se le había ocurrido hacer primero un ataque sorpresa a un solitario y desprotegido Potter, el cual no estaba tan solitario ni tan desprotegido luego de que varios cientos de Aurores salieron de sus escondites para combatir en un ataque que ya no era tan sorpresa. Se descubrieron algunas cosas interesantes, eso si... como que Severus Snape era un espía para el lado de la luz, como que Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black (porque ella Malfoy no recordaba serlo, y mucho menos madre... aunque desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en Draco lo quiso con toda su alma, y vaya que resulto ser una madre extra cariñosa) eran tan solo dos de los muchos que habían sido manejados mediante la maldición Imperio modificados y mejorados a través Pociones que contenían la sangre de los propios afectados y que no se rompieron hasta la muerte definitiva del viejo Voldy, y que el Velo tras el cual había desaparecido Sirius no era una trampa tan eterna como parecía; en uno de los innumerables libros personales de Tom Ryddle se encontró el hechizo que liberaba los cuerpos y/o almas de los caídos en el oscuro manto. Cuando Remus Lupin le saltó encima a un pobre y bastante confundido Sirius Black para comérselo a besos delante de toda la comunidad mágica reunida para tan 'importante' suceso como lo era la liberación de incontables victimas que se creyeron perdidas para siempre pues fue el final de una era, y el inicio de toda una serie de descubrimientos para cierto joven que ahora hacía su tarea de pociones... o trataba de hacerla.

Harry dejó de lado su pergamino con un suspiro... al parecer el ser el Salvador definitivo del mundo mágico no lo había exento para nada de sus obligaciones como estudiante, y en especial de las de Pociones, las cuales habían aumentado significativamente no solo para él sino para todos los demás estudiantes; pues al parecer desde el final de la guerra y desde que se revelaron todos aquellos sucesos cierto profesor de negra cabellera y predisposición por las ropas oscuras parecía estar de muy mal humor, sin que levantara su ánimo para nada ser ahora un reconocido héroe de guerra y poseedor de la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase.

¡Oh! pero no eran simples tareas lo que mantenía al legendario chico que vivió en aquel estado de desesperación interna, porque si estaba un tanto desesperado; y eran sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos los que lo tenían así. Eran unos ojos grises, unos cabellos rubios platinados y una actitud déspota lo que tenían al chico al borde... se negaba un poquito a admitirlo, admitir que desde hacia ya casi un año sus recién descubiertas hormonas revolucionadas habían estado saltando como locas cada que el rubio... otro chico, se cruzaba por su camino para insultarlo, improperiarlo y mil cosas más, ninguna agradable por cierto. El colmo de los colmos se dio cuando descubrió tras cierto beso público que las relaciones homosexuales en el Mundo Mágico no eran mal vistas. Lo peor de todo radicaba en que no tenía a nadie a quien pedir consejo o ayuda debido a en cierto grado la vergüenza que sentía.

Su vida se desmoronaba... y no sabía como recoger los pedacitos. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en aquello, en el hecho de que él, Harry Potter tal vez estuviese...

- "Harry, cariño ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes algún problema?... estas como ido."- de pronto la voz de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger le preguntó con un aire maternal obtenido de pasar tanto tiempo junto a su futura suegra y madre de su otro mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.

- "Si, claro que estoy bien Mione... ¿Que podría pasarme? estoy muy pero muy bien de verdad, todo es culpa de esta estúpida tarea de Pociones ¿Como se supone que hagamos 99 cm. de pergamino sobre los usos de la sangre de Hombre Lobo? ¡Eso es casi un trabajo para estudiantes de Aurología!."- bufó Harry con todo el ímpetu que pudo bufar, mientras en su interior la pregunta de su amiga retumbaba ¿El problema?... ojalá y estuviese seguro de la respuesta a su problema, y es que temía aceptar que podía estar...

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Decidido, Harry Potter NO podía estar enamorado de Draco Malfoy, enemigo intimo durante casi 7 años de estudios, némesis durante los partidos de Quidditch y creído número uno de la escuela; era simplemente I-NA-CEP-TA-BLE... ejem, si las cosas fueran así de fáciles... y porque no decir, si el destino no gustase de jugar a dos ases buscando siempre un poco de diversión.

Porque allí tenemos al joven señor Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy; quien hoy por hoy está a punto de lanzarse desde la Torre de Astronomía. Con un padre recto, serio y poco predispuesto a las muestras de afecto, quien de pronto era más que un padre un adolescente más... con todos los conocimientos empresariales obtenidos a través de los años fluyendo de una forma tan natural que ni Lucius Malfoy se lo creía era cierto, pero el 'hombre' estaba echo todo un adolescente. El último fin de semana en Hogsmade se la había pasado silbándole a cuanto hombre atractivo pasase delante suyo... y ahora sucedía que su papá y su mamá eran mejores amigos, que se contaban sus secretos, que hablaban sobre chicos, que se intercambiaban consejos de modas y que planeaban travesuras, sonreían abiertamente y cuchicheaban entre sonrisitas exasperantes. Y por si eso fuese poco... su mamá había reiniciado su romance por el padre de Blaise, el cual parecía muy enamorado de Narcissa y no eran los únicos en ese plan... más padres de los psicológicamente seguro para sus pobres hijos Sly y demás habían decidido rehacer sus vidas a partir del punto en el que recordaban haberse quedado. No que no quisieran a sus hijos, la mayoría adoraban a los retoños que no conocían y deseaban saber todo de ellos... pero también deseaban hacer sus propias vidas.

Y Draco entre todos los Sly era uno de los más afectados, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era molestar al dueño de esos ojos verdes que habían prendado su corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio a la tierna edad de once años, ese mismo que lo había rechazado, insultado, se había peleado mil veces con él y consistía en su único madero de salvación... porque era el mismo chico de ojos verdes de quien se había enamorado irremediablemente cuando descubrió que eso era posible aún para él mismo y que poblaba sus más descabelladas fantasías... esas por las que mataría para hacer realidad... ese mismo que de un tiempo aqui lo esquivaba y ya ni una mirada le dirigía; y que llegaba doblando el árbol para la siguiente clase que era la de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Condenado Potter ¡Mirame! una sola mirada para poder provocarte, un solo movimiento para centrar tu atención... por favor... lo necesito.

Pero Harry no escuchaba, todas sus fuerzas estaban centradas en encontrar una cura para su mal... ese mal que lo aquejaba, perseguía y hacía su vida imposible. Ese mal llamado Amor... ese que convertía todos sus intentos en resultados infructuosos, porque en todo lo que nuestro ojiverde pensaba era en ese mismo amor, el cual rodeaba dos orbes platinadas que aún despierto lo hacían soñar.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

Y Harry quiso golpearse contra su caldero al final de la semana, cuando mientras Snape ladraba indicaciones a sus estudiantes él no hacía más que mirar de manera disimulada a Dr... ¡Malfoy!... Oh, no no, no era cierto... no estaba atento a la manera en que su cabello brillaba por culpa del fuego de los calderos cuando el rubio volteaba, no miraba sus labios curvarse en muecas de satisfacción cuando cumplía las indicaciones de manera correcta, no se estaba apurando como nunca para poder entregar su desastrosa poción al mismo tiempo que el Sly solo para aspirar su aroma... esperen un momento, si lo hacía. Perfecto, ya pueden llamar a los medimagos del área de Psicología de San Mungo, oficialmente había perdido los estribos.

Pero como se puede culpar a alguien de buscar aquello que su corazón desea, como se puede imprecar uno mismo por desear sentirse amado por la persona que quiere... es que ¿No era eso lo correcto? ¿No estaba todo el mundo detrás del amor?

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

Cause everybody's after love 

Y bueno, como Harry ya había llegado al fondo de su triste vaso de mantequilla de cerveza existencial, cuando dos meses después se celebró un baile en honor que incluía alumnos, profesores, padres de familia, altos funcionarios del mundo mágico y demás celebridades; el chico dio su discurso, aceptó de mala gana todos los aplausos y brindis y demás idioteces en su honor y luego le ladró de una manera digna del mismísimo Snape a todo el que osó acercarse a él a menos de los dos respetables dos metros de distancia; para al final terminar acurrucado en una esquina rumiando su descontento mientras desde las sombras miraba a Malfoy hijo tratando de sonreírle a un ¡extremadamente alegre! Lucius Malfoy, quien le hacía guiños y signos de felicitación a su querida 'amiga' Cissy quien andaba muy feliz bailando junto a su reciente pareja Bloth Zabini.

Harry bajó la mirada, se arrebujó en su túnica de gala y soltó un suspiro laaaargo y demostrativo de toda su frustración... lo cual no hubiese ido más allá de no ser porque su suspiro tuvo un eco muy cercano. Acercó su rostro a la esquina de la pared y sus dos esmeraldas de encontraron en un singular choque con dos ónix. Ambos se mantuvieron mudos, ambos alzaron un ceja inquisidora, ambos miraron hacia el punto donde dos rubios brillaban por luz propia y ambos... volvieron a suspirar en descontento. Otro tenso silencio se instauró entre los dos contendientes... hasta que finalmente fue roto por el mayor.

- "Vaya Potter, por mi mente han pasado muchas cosas estos años, pero ninguna me dijo que un día de pronto llegaría a ser tan patético como usted."

Bueno... he allí el motivo por el cual Snape era más bastardo que de costumbre; y lo peor de todo es que de pronto Harry sintió que no podía culpar al hombre que tanto había odiado por casi siete años, para nada.

Cada uno volvió a su esquina entre sombras, cada uno continuó vigilando a su secreto tormento con miradas cargadas de deseo y frustración... fue sin duda una de las noches más largas en la vida de Harry Potter.

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

Melting under blue skies 

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

Para fines de ese mes Harry se sentía como si viviese al borde de una pendiente peligrosa, en gran parte por culpa del rubio quien se acercaba a él a torturarlo, exaltarlo y hacerle perder la paciencia con los pucheros más deliciosos y las miradas cortantes más sexys que Harry había visto en su vida. Literalmente se andaba derritiendo por Draco Malfoy.

Y si a eso le aumentamos que el último fin de semana Sirius y Remus llegaron a Hogwarts para hablar con él (bueno, solo Sirius, Remus andaba por allí como soporte psicológico para el pobre muchacho), en aquella tan temida conversación por todo adolescente sobre su 'futura' vida sexual, preferencias y demás; pues la pendiente de Harry terminaba justo al borde de un bonito volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

¿Que hacer cuando todo viene sobre ti como una gran avalancha y no puedes pararlo?... pues a los ojos de Harry solo había un camino viable para no perder la razón, dejarse llevar por la estrepitosa corriente contra la que hacía rato trataba de luchar. Así que Harry simplemente se rindió a lo que sentía... ahora el asunto era ¿Como acercarse a su rubio tormento?

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

Y unas semanas después Harry andaba solito por las cercanías del colegio tratando de tomar aire fresco, como prefería últimamente... desde que Ron y Mione andaban juntos y mostraban pan a quien no tiene dientes; y lo inevitable sucedió por andarse caminando sin mirar por donde iba. Se chocó con el rubio tormento de sus sueños más húmedos (claro que el que Draco se hubiese puesto intencionalmente en frente del despistado Gry ayudaba un montón, pero eso Harry no lo sabía).

- "¡Estúpido Cara-rajada! ¡Por tu culpa deje caer mi ensayo de adivinación y ahora anda todo manchado de barro!."- un 'aparentemente' muy molesto Slytherin reclamaba a voz en cuello.

Y Harry no supo como reaccionar, llevaba días aceptando que sus suspiros eran por él y que su momento más feliz se daría de estar a solas con el rubio, y ahora que todo se había vuelto realidad estaba más perdido que una snitch en medio de las mazmorras. Harry no contesto... Draco levantó una ceja que no presagiaba nada bueno... y cinco minutos después todo estalló.

- "¿Que, ni siquiera una disculpa de tu parte?."- Draco parecía herido, era cierto que él mismo había buscado la situación, pero también era cierto que estaba esperando un poquito de preocupación por él en esos ojos esmeraldas- "Pues si no te importa lo que yo diga ¡Veremos si te importa lo que el Profesor Snape pueda decirte!."- y hecho una furia dio media vuelta camino a las mazmorras. Una reacción sin sentido, si; le importaba eso a Malfoy, no.

- "¡Ey espera!."- Harry por fin reaccionó y corrió tras Draco, lastima que el rubio le llevase tanta ventaja.

Como era hora del almuerzo, ni un alma detuvo a Draco en su carrera hacia las mazmorras... lástima de nuevo para Harry; ya estaba seguro el chico-que-vivio-y-venció solo para ser-castigado-por-su-maestro-de-Pociones que al llegar Draco habría dado la mitad de su versión si no es que era más. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio parado cual estatua de sal justo al borde de las escaleras que habrían paso a las mazmorras.

No tuvo que preguntarse por mucho rato que estaba pasando, pues ni bien se acercó pudo ver claramente a Lucius Malfoy prácticamente encima de un arrinconado Severus Snape, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban pero demasiado ensimismados en ellos mismos para notar a los chicos.

- "Vamos Sev, ya deja de hacerte el tonto, se que me deseas; y te aseguro que de no ser por esa tonta poción y la maldición _Imperius_ hace mucho que estarías metido entre mis sábanas."

Nunca Harry creyó poder ver tanto color en las mejillas de Snape, ni tan pálido al rubio tormento de sus días.

- "Lucius... por favor, hay niños en este colegio y yo tengo una reputación que cuid..."

- "¡Maldición Snape! ¡No me vengas con esas!."- estalló de pronto Lucius, dejando ver que su paciencia se había agotado, por lo que Harry dedujo que la situación debía llevar ya un largo tiempecito.

- "¡No me vengas tu con esas Malfoy! ¡No te das cuenta que no quiero ser solo otro juguete en tu cama!."- bieeeeen... Malfoy no era el único en perder los estribos al parecer.

Lucius se separó un poco de Severus para mirarlo a los ojos, sus modos lascivos y su actitud predadora por completo inexistentes en ese momento, mirando al profesor como si intentara leer dentro de su mente y su alma.

- "Te amo..."- entonces susurró el rubio con una voz que no parecía la suya, y tan suavecito que el shock que causo en quienes lo oían parecía un chiste.

- "¿Que?..."- Snape cayó sentado escurriéndose por la pared al escuchar aquello, esas palabras que tanto había ansiado escuchar y ahora no sabía si creer- "No... no digas eso... ¡No juegues con eso!."- dijo casi desesperado cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos en un acto reflejo de autoprotección.

Lucius se arrodilló a su lado, apartando los brazos que lo separaban de aquel rostro con dulzura y suspiró.

- "Cissy me lo dijo... me advirtió que las viejas tretas que tenía planeadas ya no resultarían, que tu si habías crecido a diferencia de nosotros. Lo siento tanto Severus, debí habértelo dicho antes."

- "¿De... de que estas hablando Lucius? por amor a Merlín no juegues conmigo, solo... déjame solo."

- "¿Dejarte?... ¿es que aún no lo entiendes Severus, no quiero a otros, solo a ti... siempre fuiste tu. Cada consejo que Cissy me dio, cada plan de conquista; fueron todos hechos para ti Sev. Tenía muchos planes para nosotros... mandar al diablo a mis padres, comprar una casita pequeña y llenarla de niños, algunos embarazos tu... algunos yo; una vida juntos... felices... incluso había planeado tener una gran biblioteca para ti, mi oscuro ratoncito comelibros."

Ante el viejo y casi olvidado apelativo Severus Snape gimió en desesperación, eso no podía estar pasando... simplemente no podía ser cierto... ¿o si? ¿es que acaso sus sueños se hacían realidad así de fácil?. Difícil de creer cuando nada en la vida le había sido dado sin pedirle un pedazo de su alma a cambio.

- "Lucius... yo..."- Snape iba a replicar, más Malfoy no lo dejó, acallándolo con un dedo en los labios.

- "Si vas a decir algo, que sea lo que sientes por mi nada más. Dímelo Severus, dime que es lo que sientes por mi."

Y Severus Snape, viéndose más vulnerable que nunca a los ojos de cualquiera que lo hubiese visto alguna vez en su vida respondió con voz trémula.

- "Te amo... yo también te amo... Oh Merlín, yo nunca dejé de amarte."

Y cinco segundos después la pareja estaba fundida en un beso de esos que te dejan sin aliento. Ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo de nuevo.

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no_

Y sin aliento estaba cierto rubio adolescente que seguía petrificado en su sitio, y hubiese seguido allí de no ser por cierto chico de cabellos negros alborotados que lo sacó de a pocos del lugar, haciéndolo subir las escaleras de nuevo y metiéndolo en la primer aula vacía que encontró en su camino, sentándose luego frente al rubio, esperando por el estallido que sería inminente. Solo por si acaso y para que nadie oyese nada, Harry colocó un hechizo silenciador alrededor... si Draco iba a desahogarse que lo hiciese bien.

Pero los gritos jamás llegaron, solo lágrimas silenciosas cargadas de una extraña frustración. Harry un poco inseguro se acercó un tanto a Draco, tratando de darle apoyo emocional... y cuando estaba muy muy cerquita del rubio, por fin éste dejó salir las primeras palabras.

- "Mi vida está de cabeza... ya no creo poder soportar más. Padre y madre dejaron de actuar como ellos mismo, y ahora tengo tres padres y una madre en lugar de solo uno y uno... y Blaise será mi nuevo hermanastro, y sucede que tal vez ahora me llene de hermanitos... ¡Que demonios se supone que voy a hacer para mantenerme cuerdo ahora si ya no se quien demonios soy!."

Harry parpadeó, dándose cuenta que si fuese su caso él no se sentiría tan mal en realidad.

- "Bueno... tener un montón de papás no suena tan mal en realidad. Mírame a mi, solo tengo un par de padrinos, ya quisiera estar yo en tu lugar."

Draco alzó la mirada incrédulo... acababa recién de darse cuenta que había revelado sus peores temores nada más y nada menos que a su némesis de toda la vida... y éste trataba de confortarlo. Debería estar histérico, más un calorcito suave en su pecho lo confortaba ante la situación... sin embargo no podía bajar la guardia, y casi por instinto contraatacó con palabras cargadas de veneno.

- "Bien Potter..."- escupió el apellido cargado con el odio de siempre- "Supongo que ahora tendrás suficiente material para hacerme imposible los meses que nos quedan en Hogwarts."- Draco esperaba ahora la respuesta hiriente de siempre, más el rostro sereno de Harry lo estaba dejando bastante fuera de contexto.

- "Er... en realidad, yo no veo ningún material para hacerte la vida imposible Draco. Tienes la vida un poco alterada por tanto cambio, el lógico que te sientas así de mal... bien... si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes buscarme, y prometo no decirle nada a nadie."

Bien, no era una declaración como la de Malfoy padre a Snape, pero Harry consideró aquello un gran avance, y de la misma manera en que estuvo todo el tiempo, por completo calmado, así se fue de la habitación dejando a un confundido Draco que diez minutos después cayo en cuenta que...

- "¡Me llamo Draco!..."

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

Y bueno... las cosas quedaron allí por un tiempo; Harry sin atreverse a acercarse a Malfoy más de lo prudente a menos que el rubio así lo desease; Draco más confundido que nunca por las palabras de Potter... es que acaso ¿el moreno quería ser su amigo?... demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero entonces todo volvió a desbocarse en la vida del rubio. Su madre anunció su próximo matrimonio con Zabini; a Snape jamás se lo había visto tan feliz en toda su vida y Lucius prácticamente se había vuelto invitado regular del colegio... oh si, todo estaba de cabeza. Quería hablar con alguien, generalmente hablaba con Blaise, pero el chico andaba tan shockeado como él mismo, Pansy ni hablar le daba terror tan solo pensar que descubriera una sola de sus debilidades quien pudiera saber como las utilizaría... sus dos guardaespaldas modelo ni hablar. Al final, solo quedaba la mano que le fue tendida un tiempo atrás... y con toda la pena y el dolor de su corazón buscó el momento oportuno para hablar con el Gryffindor... y Harry Potter lo confortó. Fue raro, un inicio raro de amistad, casi un accidente.

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on _

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

Y así fue como los accidentes se volvieron parte de la rutina de ellos dos... fue por accidente aquella primera vez en que sus manos quedaron una sobre la otra enviando cálidos cosquilleos a ambos; fue accidente el resbalón que dieron ambos haciendo que Draco quedase sobre Harry... fue accidente sin duda ese primer beso junto al lago, claro que el segundo de accidental no tuvo nada. Fue accidental la forma en que llegaron a aquel clarito escondido de la vista de todos mientras se perseguían y hacían cosquillas y robaban besos, fue una suerte porque nunca creyeron encontrar un lugar donde las estrellas se viesen tan bellas durante la noche.

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love x7_

Al final podría decirse que terminaron accidentalmente enamorados... aunque claro, ellos estaban enamorados antes de tanto accidente, pero dejemos que crean que el destino jugó y los unió accidentalmente; es una manera mucho más bella y romántica de quedar juntos.

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally x2_

Ah, el amor... ya no importaba si Draco se llenaba de padres, de hermanos, de apellidos o volvían a girar su vida otros 180 grados; sentía que ahora podía soportarlo todo mientras tuviese a Harry a su lado. Tan solo se preguntaba una cosa ¿Sería Harry capaz de confesarle a los suyos su relación? la verdad así sería más fácil, él era un Sly y no estaba hecho de la madera necesaria para hacer confesiones tan importantes al mundo entero.

Oh, la comadreja se estaba poniendo más rojo que su pelo!... un grito... Ah, listo, ahora todo el mundo lo sabía, y él se sentía muy libre. Harry le guiñó un ojo y él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa muy propia de Draco Malfoy, y luego volteó su vista hacia su padre y su padrino-papá solo para dejarles ver con otra mirada muy propia de si mismo que le valían sus reclamos, no tenían derecho a nada. Los dos mayores tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse. Bien, todo de pronto estaba muy bien.

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside his _

- "¡¿Que!... ¡Harry!. "- Ron miró a su amigo como si el pobre acabase de decir que estaba bajo sentencia de muerte inmediata. "Pe... pero... pero... ¡Malfoy!."- bien, si con ese grito no terminaba de enterarse toda la comunidad mágica es que la gente andaba cada día más sorda.

Harry suspiró, miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y le guiñó un ojo coqueto a Draco, quien sonrió con una superioridad y autosuficiencia muy propias de él.

- "Que te puedo decir Ron, los accidentes existen... en realidad son casi mi pan de cada día. Suerte que no todos sean malos... en realidad, creo que en este caso, es una suerte que sea tan propenso a accidentes."

El accidente de caer enamorado.

Love ...I'm in love Fin Canción: Accidentally in Love 

_**Artista: Counting Crows **_

So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Entonces ella dijo ¿Cual es el problema nene?

¿Cual es el problema? No lo se

Tal vez estoy enamorado (Amor)

Pienso acerca de eso todo el tiempo

Pienso en eso

No puedo parar de pensar en eso.

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Que tanto tomará curar eso?

Solo curarlo, porque no puedo ignorarlo si es que es amor (Amor)

Me hace estar alrededor y encararlo, pero es que yo no se nada acerca del amor

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

Ven aqui, ven aqui

Voltea un poco más rápido

ven aqui, ven aqui

y el mundo estara detrás después

ven aqui, ven aqui

Porque todos están detrás del amor

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Entonces yo digo que soy una bola de nieve a la carrera

carrera abajo en esa primavera que viene debido a todo este amor

derritiéndome debajo de los cielos azules

de la ceñida luz del sol

de ese trémulo amor

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

Bueno nene, me rindo

a ese helado de fresa

sin fin de todo este amor

bueno, yo no queria hacerlo

pero no hay escape a tu amor

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

Estas lineas de luz

significan que no estaremos solos nunca más

solos nunca más, no, no

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Ven aqui, ven aqui

muevete un poco más cerca

Ven aqui, ven aqui

quiero oír tus susurros

Ven aqui, ven aqui

fijate dentro de mi amor

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

Ven aqui, ven aqui

salta un poco más alto

ven aqui, ven aqui

si te sientes un poco más ligero

ven aqui, ven aqui

érase que una vez

en el tiempo que estuvimos enamorados

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love x7

Nosotros estamos accidentalmente enamorados

accidentalmente enamorados (x7)

Accidentally

Accidentalmente

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally x2

Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado

Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado

Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado

Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado

Accidentalmente (x2)

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Ven aqui, ven aqui

Date vueltas un poco más apretado

ven aqui, ven aqui

y el mundo es un poco más brillante

ven aqui, ven aqui

solo dejate caer dentro de su

Love ...I'm in love

Amor... estoy enamorado

**Nota de la autora:**

Sip -- mi segundo song fic, otra epifanía como el primero y también es para Harry Potter o.ó ¿Será que estoy destinada a que todos mis songfics se den en esas condiciones?... yo estaba muy tranquila con por fin algo de time para pasar en limpio el primer cap de un fic de esta misma pareja que bueno... o.o ya lo verán por allí, y escuchaba por millonésima vez esta canción que es MI FAVORITA EN TODO EL MUNDO! y con la que no había tenido ninguna pareja de inspiración hasta ahora, y trataba de que el mareo se me pasase... estoy resfriada y el resultado son mareos y un dolor de cabeza milenarios y ZAS! vino la idea, la cual no es muy original ni esta para ganar un pullitzer ni nada, pero espero que igual guste. Así que espero que les haya gustado y me dejan un reviewsito si tienen time . que siempre son bienvenidos... YAY, tengo dos fics de esta pareja! . y yo que siempre pensé que solo seria uno xD. EN fin, gracias por leer el fic, son todos maravillosos GASHIASH!

**P.D:** Psi-chan mosha, espero que te guste.

**P.D.2:** Si la traducción de la canción esta hasta las patas es porque la traduje en cinco minutos y sin diccionario... justo al final pense ¿Y si el resto del mundo no le ve al fic sentido por no entender la canción? Así que no es una traducción profesional, solo cualquier traducción.

Un beshito para todos de mi

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO 

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
